


I'm always on your side

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Song inspiration by Disenchantment episode with Bean and MoraBeth sings to Daryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm always on your side

Beth was strumming her guitar, the dogs are all asleep at her feet except for Gus their newest member, a huge pit bull mastiff with a giant head had said head resting in Daryl's lap. He scratched the big ole ears. 

Daryl was smoking a cigarette while sitting in his huge lazy boy. A bolt in his hands with a white goose feather. 

Every thing in his world was good. He was content with his life, for the first time since the prison fell and later when the woman he loves was taken from him. 

He looked at her to his left, sitting on the couch with the one eye white pooch. The brown guitar in her dainty hands. 

She was with him, she was the first face he saw in the morning and the last he saw at night. 

"What are you thinking about" Beth asked without looking up. 

He smirks, she could tell he was thinking, could sense his eyes on her in a crowded room. She meets his gaze, a lovely smile on her face. A few blonde locks fall forward. 

He shrugs, " Sometimes I think I'm dreamin' or somethin', I'mma wake up one day and it turns out I imagined all this.. It'll kill me. "

Beth is silent. 

She knows, she sometimes fears that she's going to wake up and realize she never left Grady... 

But that's a lie. Because they're here together. 

They made it. They got away. She'll keep reminding him, every day until he believes her. 

"Hey, listen to me.. Look at me" 

He does, chewing his lip. 

She strums at the guitar in her lap. 

_They say that you're a drowner And were pardoned by the sea, But I can keep you floating If you just hold on to me._

He looks at her, listening to her words. 

She sings like a Siren. 

_I'll keep you safe, I'm on your team And when it feels like just a dream Believe it's true, because I do._

He feels a burn behind his eyelids and in his throat that has nothing to do with the cigarette smoke in his mouth. 

_And some day if there's a war On some not-so-distant shore And lines are drawn, I'm never gone. This star's your guide, and I am always on your side._

His star, that's what he calls her, whispers in her ear.

His North Star.

"Come 'mere. " He croaked, putting out his hand to take. 

She does and he yanks her into his lap. 

His arms big and strong and safe wrap around her but he feels like the one who's comforted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is she hinting to Ocean side?
> 
> I also have a song about Ocean side that I want to do by Florence and the Machine


End file.
